


Hands Off

by doctorwatsonofhogwarts



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwatsonofhogwarts/pseuds/doctorwatsonofhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out in a bar celebrating Phil reaching one million subscribers, Dan gets overly jealous and strangely possessive when a fan starts flirting with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic. Original Prompt: "For some reason, Dan gets possessive over Phil. Big Time."

Dan curled his fingers around the glass holding his drink to the point that if he put any more pressure onto it, it would be crushed under the force of his hand. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the two people sat directly next to him and they were the reason why he was silently fuming inside.

Him and Phil were out in a bar with some of their friends in celebration of Phil reaching one million subscribers. The night started out alright, until a fan of Phil’s spotted them. Well, that was okay at first, as the fan was just congratulating Phil and saying the usual stuff. Even when the fan bought Phil a drink and sat down with them was okay with Dan. What didn’t settle well with Dan was how awfully close that fan was being – downright flirting with Phil. The worst thing? Phil was flirting back.

It made something inside Dan snap. He knew that especially now that he reached one million subscribers, Phil would not be just this amazing exclusive package of adorableness that was for Dan only. It never was like that, Dan knew, but he wanted it to be. He wasn’t a man who liked sharing and he was always awfully possessive of his partner when in a relationship.

The problem? Dan and Phil weren’t a couple. So Dan technically had no reason to feel jealous. But he was and he really wanted to punch the living daylights out of that stupid fan. He had no right to brush his hand against Phil’s arm like that, or wink at him playfully or make Phil laugh and blush like a schoolgirl.

Seething, Dan glared at the two sat next to him from over his drink. The two, of course, were too caught up in each other to notice him. He wanted that fan to be  _him_  dammit. Dan was the original fan of Phil’s, he was his best friend and  _he_ was the one that should be flirting shamelessly with Phil over a jack and coke.

He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing about it. Dan took a swing of his drink and put the glass on the table roughly. He nudged Phil to get his attention.

The laughing black haired man turned to face Dan. “Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you, in private.” Dan said to him, standing up.

“Can it wait? Patrick was just telling me this really funny story —”

“No. I need to talk to you,  _now._ ” Dan pressed, grabbing Phil’s arm. The other barely had enough time to apologise to Patrick and say that he would be back soon before Dan dragged him away. He lead him to the corridor that lead to the bathrooms, which was thankfully empty and the furthest away from their table before them needing to leave the bar.

“God, Dan, what’s gotten into you?” Phil cried when they were finally alone, trying to shrug Dan’s hand off him fruitlessly.

“I don’t like him. I don’t like the way he’s talking to you.” Dan blurted out.

“Who? Patrick?” Phil asked. “Why? He’s doing nothing wrong and I think he’s actually quite sweet!”

“Don’t.” Dan growled, squeezing Phil’s arm to the point of him wincing. “Please, just don’t.”

“It’s not any of your business who I flirt with Dan!”

Dan swallowed harshly. Those words stung. No, Phil was wrong. Dan knew it was his business. He liked Phil – he fucking loved him for years. He felt like they were friends only at the beginning, his feelings quickly turning into a crush and later love. He never told Phil, terrified of what he would say. But he couldn’t stand it anymore. Dan wanted to show it to Phil, that he wanted to make it his business. Because the only person Phil should ever flirt with should be Dan.

Dan pressed his body flush against Phil’s, capturing the other man’s lips into a rough kiss. His mind was in a haze, he could only concentrate on the feeling of Phil’s soft lips against his.

Phil went very still at first, shocked and confused at the sudden movement. Then he relaxed, slowly starting to understand why Dan was acting weird. He returned the kiss, hesitantly at first. He licked Dan’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck as they moved together. Dan slipped his tongue into Phil’s mouth and kissed hungrily as if he couldn’t get enough of Phil.

They broke for air, both breathing heavily and flushed. “You’re mine,” Dan crooned pressing his lips against Phil’s neck. “Mine and only mine and Patrick can go fuck himself if he thinks otherwise.”


End file.
